Butterflies
by janesbiotch
Summary: Patrick Jane sees a butterfly and it reminds him of a day he'd like to forget. This is a bit sad but it gets better so please read until the end.


**Butterflies**

Today was nice and sunny. It was a good day to be outside. Patrick Jane had taken a seat outside on a nice bench. He kept adjusting the tie he was wearing because he wasn't very use to wearing that type of thing. He really hadn't worn ties since his days on the television. He was happy to wear this one though, it was a happy occasion. Who didn't love weddings?

He could really go for a cup of tea, but there was no time. So it was best just to take in the scenery that was around him. It was a nice park; they had picked the best place. Just then the sun came from hiding behind the clouds and he closed his eyes to just let it shine on his face. When he opened his eyes he saw the most beautiful white butterfly. It's very rare to see a white butterfly and he remembered the last time he'd seen one.

_He had finally pulled himself together as he walked into the little boutique. He knew that when all of this was over he would crash, and then they'd be together but for now he had to do this for his angel. This had always been her favorite shop, she loved the dresses here. He would make sure that he got the prettiest there._

_Sara Falk loved this shop. Her dad had left her the money in his will for her to open it and she loved selling her dresses. When she heard the bell over her door ring and she noticed who stood there, her heart stopped a little._

_Patrick Jane was gorgeous, and even though she had been watching the news and she knew what was going on in his life. Heck everyone knew what was going on, but with the look of him he seemed to be holding everything together. She was thrilled when he called her for this job, it really was such a huge honor until you thought about it and then it became sad._

"_Hi Sara is it ready?"_

_Sara Falk tried and failed to keep her emotions at bay while she passed him the delicate dress. She had spent all night making it special just for Charlotte. She was so beautiful and she thought she would have many more years of supplying her with dresses for Tea Parties that she and her daddy often had. To think that this would be the last dress the little girl ever wore, she wanted to make it special no matter the circumstances._

"_Mr. Jane we all really loved Charlotte I just wanted to say that I'm so sor-"_

"_Don't, I appreciate this but I would just like to say that this is just a dress. We don't have to say what it's for."_

"_Of course, whatever you say Mr. Jane."_

_Sara handed him the sweet little white dress. She knew that Charlotte loved butterflies, so right at the bottom was a beautiful butterfly with different color wings. She watched as a small smile tugged at his face. She knew that he had imagined her dancing in the butterflies. She had witnessed this herself and it was truly breathtaking. To see her golden curly locks just like her daddy's bounce to and fro as she giggled. His smile was contagious and she found herself smiling back as well, until it turned into a frown when he noticed the back of the dress wasn't sewn._

"_I was going to sew it up but after consulting with someone they said that due to the fact that Charlotte will be wearing this dress in her….." she trailed off._

"_Yes I understand." Then the smile was wiped from his face._

_She watched him leave and cursed under his breath. There was a lot of evil out there in the world, and she was familiar with the Red John case, was it wrong that right now she wished that if he had to kill the wife, why he couldn't spare little Charlotte her life._

_*Butterflies*_

_Patrick had to get out of there. Twice, twice he knew what she was going to say and he had stopped her. He knew what this dress was for; it was for his little girl. His beautiful little girl that he butchered, and now she would never dance with the butterflies again. How could he be so stupid? He got on TV and taunted a serial killer, and for what? Just so that he could say that he had done it. He was an awful man and now this little dress would be the last his daughter ever wore._

_He couldn't stop the tears from falling. This was the last dress she would ever wear. She would never have a big white wedding dress. The kind that she and her mom would spend months picking out and then he'd take her hand and lead her down the aisle and he would give her to another man to take care of. There was no need for that, he had that task and he failed. He failed miserably._

_He began to bang his head against the steering wheel. How could he do it? How could he think that nothing would come of this? He knew that Red John was a psychopath; you didn't have to be a psychic to know such things, but his ego got the best of him and now his little girl was gone forever, and this was the last little white dress she'd ever wear._

"_I'm so sorry! I didn't know that this would, I didn't know that you'd get hurt. I didn't know that he'd take you."_

_Jane sat in that car alone trying to pull him together yet again. Today was his last day on earth. He would put their bodies in the soil and before the night was through he would join them wherever it is that they went if he was lucky. If not then maybe he'd end up where all the monsters go because that is what he was a monster._

_He had to pull himself together; there was so much to be done. He was handling everything himself. Too many people had already seen what he had done to his family, no one else needed to see it. Red John was evil but at least he didn't dismember sweet Charlotte's face._

_He was tired of crying. He never thought that anything could hurt as bad as this was hurting right now. He looked at his watch and realized that he'd better hurry, it was almost time. He would send them on their journey and then he'd begin his._

_Just as he cranked the car he saw it. It was a white butterfly. It wasn't that big, but it's wings, the wings were so beautiful. It flew right in front of his car and just stopped right on the hood. It looked at him, of course he knew it couldn't actually be looking at him, but something about it just made him fill calm. Made him think that if he actually believed there was such a thing as heaven or hell maybe little Charlotte was looking down on him. He could stare at it all day._

"Jane!" a familiar voice startled him from sadder times.

He looked and there she stood his angel. He didn't know what he loved more about her brown hair or those eyes. Those eyes, from the first moment he saw them he knew that he would love them until the day that he died.

"What are you doing out here? Are you nervous?" she asked taking a seat beside him.

When he looked at her sitting there like that with her legs crossed, he couldn't help but scowl, but it quickly turned into a smile. "Just enjoying the view, look over there." He gestured to the white butterfly on the flower a few feet away from them.

"Oh it's so beautiful. You know I was thinking about her today. I think that she would've been just as nervous as you, but she would be keeping me from going nuts because right about now I'm going out of my freaking mind. I would kill for like a gallon of coffee right now." She smiled leaning in on his shoulder.

"I got you something." He told her fumbling in his pockets.

She watched as he pulled box from his pocket. He was getting up there in age now. She remembered how she used to love those blonde curls of his, her curls were like his but not that color. She closed her eyes just to feel the sun on her face. She could easily drift off too sleep.

"Rose Marie Jane, you get off of that ground right now in that dress!" she heard that familiar voice shout at her.

"It's not my fault Jane was out here, and he looked really sad."

"That's no excuse; it's time for the two of you to take your places."

"Fine, see you inside." She kissed him on the cheek and ran inside but not before licking her tongue out at her mother.

Teresa Lisbon took a seat beside her husband and couldn't help reaching out and smacking him on the shoulder.

"Hey why'd you do that for? I was on time you were the one who was late."

"Well I am still on the job, you are the one he gets to lazy your days away."

"I'm old, it's called retirement, and besides I'm just a consultant. I still consult on occasion."

"Right Jane, come on the guests are arriving it is time I think you still have time to give her that." She kissed him on his cheek and went to find her seat.

Rose Marie Jane looked at herself in the mirror and took a deep breath. She couldn't believe she was really doing this, maybe everyone was right. She was young, and they were only 19 years old, but Wayne meant everything to her. He was tall, and smart, okay he was going to eat everything in their fridge but she could already see their babies in the future. She picked up her blue tea cup and took a sip.

"You ran off, I didn't have time to give you this." Jane told her as he fastened the clasp of the necklace around her neck.

"It's a butterfly! I love butterflies." She beamed.

"You look beautiful today. I don't think I told you that, and I'm sorry about earlier."

"There's no need for that. Charlotte was your little girl, and it's only normal for you to think about her on today. Every daddy thinks about walking their daughter down the aisle. It's okay if you're a little sad today." She told him as she wiped a tear from the corner of his eye.

"You're right I'm very sad. I mean I'm giving my little girl away today, and to a Rigsby at that. Are you sure you want to marry him? If we get passed the fact that you both are extremely young, and your futures aren't set in stone, the guy is going to eat you out a house and home, and poor Van Pelt, and she can't keep food in the house for herself. She's just wasting away, and stop calling me Jane."

"Come on daddy it's time get this show on the road." She straightened his tie and took his arm.

Patrick Jane took the hand of his little girl. A little girl that 20 years ago he never thought he'd have. With everything with Red John and Charlotte he pretty much thought his life was over. No more chasing butterflies or any happy memories at all. That all changed with a punch to the face and a brunette to rescue. She saved him that day, and because of him there were many more years of dancing in the butterflies.

End Note: This is complete garbage. I like to show my work though. It took me 4 days to write this crap. Sorry in advance. I hate it.


End file.
